A si es el amor
by KaterineC
Summary: Este one shot se basa en el amor a primera vista de un joven inuyasha... lo siento no se nada de summary pero prometo aprender P INUxKAG


Bueno que les parece ya tengo otro one-shot jajaja realmente el escuchar música ayuda, esta vez traigo algo romántico espero te guste **Erly Sakimi-Tama Misaki **leí en tu perfil que te gusta lo romántico a sí que te quería agradecer el que me hayas puesto en alerta… =) y tomado tu tiempo en escribir un review

**A si es el amor**

**Autora: Katerine C**

**Hey, hola **

**Hola**

**Hace días que te quería saludar pero siempre traes tu ipod encendido ¿te gusta mucho la música?**

**Si muchísimo**

**Si me dejas ser tu amigo te prestaría mi colección de álbumes y te llevaría a algunos conciertos, yo también amo la música ¿qué te parece?**

**Gracias, hablamos luego, tengo prisa y me tengo que ir**

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

Si ese fue el día en que pudo hablar con ella y solo pudieron cruzar algunas palabras, no sabía su nombre ni dirección, no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, pero desde que la vio se enamoro de esta jovencita, una joven muy bonita con su cabello largo y ondulante, negro como la noche con algunos mechones azulados, su ojos de un café claro y muy expresivos, cara de ángel fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en aquel momento.

Había cambiado por ella, solo por llamarle la atención, su amigo lo molestaba por eso pero, no le importaba en ese momento nada le importaba a sus 15 años sentía que esta jovencita era su complemento, su corazón.

Pero no todo podía salirle bien y este no iba a ser la excesión.

**Desde que te conocí**

**Hubo un antes y un después **

**Desde que te vi llegar mi corazón**

**Sintió algo especial**

**Y no he podido olvidar **

**No he conseguido descansar**

**Y he regresado muchas veces**

**Y no te he vuelto a encontrar**

Con la ilusión de volver a verla, iba como cada tarde después de clases a aquel café en donde la vio por primera vez, hace un año y hasta ahora había tenido la confianza y valentía para hablarle.

**Ya a todos pregunte **

**Y no he hallado que te conozca jamás**

**Dicen que a lo mejor**

**No eres de aquí**

**Que te debo olvidar**

**Y que hago con el corazón**

Llevaba una semana esperando a que apareciera nuevamente, sin lograr su cometido, pregunte a todas las personas de aquel establecimiento, pero ninguna supo darme alguna razón… algunos le dijeron que no eras de aquí y que la olvidara pero el corazón de este joven es muy obstinado y sabía muy bien que no lo hará…

**Y cómo olvido este amor**

**Pregunto cada noche en oración**

**Si de nuevo hablaremos**

**Tú y yo**

Todas la noches piensa en aquella chica, cada noche le pregunta a la luna porque de esta separación, justamente cuando creía que todo le iba a salir bien. Pensaba una y otra vez si algún día la volvería a ver, si podría hablar con ella nuevamente. Por ahora dejaría que el tiempo decidiera…

**Así de extraño es el amor**

**Te arrebata el corazón**

**No tiene tiempo ni lugar**

**No sabes cuándo llegará**

**Y cuando toca tu puerta **

**Hagas lo que hagas**

**Él siempre entra**

**A si es el amor**

Sus amigos como siempre lo molestaban, en sus clases suspiraba viendo por la ventana aquel atardecer en el que alguna vez vio a esa mujer, que lo tenía alejado de su entorno.

**Han pasado tres años desde que la vi**

**Por causa del trabajo lejos me moví**

**Y aunque estaba ocupado debo confesar **

**Que de vez en cuando en ella vuelvo a pensar**

El tiempo había pasado, tres años para ser mas especifico, en el cual en el trabajo lo mandaron a la ciudad, es un excelente trabajador y por lo mismo los jefes le dieron la oportunidad de salir, para que tuviese mejores posibilidades… aunque esto no evitaba que en algunos momentos pensaba en ella, se sentía como un tonto, pero que más podía hacer era un tonto sí, pero un tonto enamorado y eso nadie lo podría cambiar

**Y esta tarde salí por un café**

**Y no pude creer a quien me encontré**

**Ella estaba allí en el atardecer**

**Navegaba con su ipod **

**En el internet**

Ya estaba cansado de estar trabajando así que decidió ir por un café en aquel atardecer que lo llenaba de paz a penas había salido de su despacho, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vio, allí estaba ella, sentada en esa cafetería a la cual él, había entrado, había cambiado en su físico, no podía dudarlo, estaba más hermosa aun de lo que recordaba, poco a poco se fue a cercando a ella, sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de ella, como si con eso pudiera retenerla si era algún espejismo… al irse acercando noto que esta estaba con su ipod…

**¿Será ella realmente? Yo me pregunte**

**Y los lentes lentamente me quite**

**Poco a poco a su mesa me acerqué**

**Ella me miro a los ojos yo la miré**

**Mírame bien dime si me recuerdas**

**Anhelaba este momento**

**Con todas mis fuerzas**

**Yo te habría esperado en la vida entera**

**Yo iría al fin del mundo si contigo fuera**

Me preguntaba una y otra vez si era realmente ella y no era otra vez mi mente cansada que la estaba viendo en todas partes… retomando mi confianza me acerque aun mas a la mesa en donde ella estaba quietándome los lentes que tenia para leer. Ella alzo la vista de su ipod viéndome a mí a los ojos, con esto comprobé que era ella y no mi loca imaginación jugándome una broma. Este momento era el que había estado esperando con todas mis fuerzas y al fin se presentaba ante mi…

**Así de extraño es el amor**

**Te arrebata el corazón**

**No tiene tiempo ni lugar**

**No sabes cuándo llegará**

**Y cuando toca tu puerta **

**Hagas lo que hagas**

**Él siempre entra**

**A si es el amor**

**Me da mucho gusto volver a verte**

**También a mi**

**¡de verdad! Porque la ultima vez te fuiste muy rápido y no pudimos ni hablar ¿Dónde has estado?**

**Mis padres se mudaron y tuve que cambiarme de escuela**

**Mmm… ya veo. Realmente me encantaría ser tu amigo y conocerte más**

**Claro, ¿por qué no?**

Me llene de alegría al hablar después de tanto tiempo con ella, el destino me había reunido nuevamente, y esta vez no la dejaría marchar…

**Así de extraño es el amor**

**(es el amor)**

**Te arrebata el corazón**

**(y te arrebata el corazón)**

**No tiene tiempo ni lugar**

**(ohh)**

**No sabes cuándo llegará**

**(ohh)**

**Y cuando toca tu puerta **

**(viene del alma)**

**Hagas lo que hagas**

**(y te atrapa)**

**Él siempre entra**

**A si es el amor**

**(y viene del ama**

**Y te atrapa el corazón)**

Ya habían pasado otros tres años más y se celebraba en una iglesia un matrimonio, de la mano salía la feliz pareja de recién casados, junto con la familia e invitados de los mismos. Antes de entrar al vehículo que los esperaba para llevarlos a la recepción el joven de 23 años ahora se le acerca a su esposa y le susurra muy tiernamente a lo que ella sonríe….

"**A si es el amor, Kagome…"**

**Bueno y que les pareció esta vez este one shot ¿?**

**Cualquier pregunta o simple curiosidad háganmela saber…. Sé que soy muy mala para lo romántico pero hay me esforcé para darles algo… y sobre todo para relajarme un momentico…**

**Esta canción se llama "a si es el amor" de Tercer cielo**

**Saludos y arigato… muy pronto o eso espero yo, traerles un nuevo fic… **

**Si me quieren agregar a mi face o msn bienvenidos y bienvenidas sean**


End file.
